Black Mist
by Midnight-Sunset
Summary: Sakura is an average girl who writes letters to celebs. Uzumaki Naruto, a famous new star, goes on a date with her. But it is not her he loves at first sight, it is her black haired best friend...NaruSasu, NejiSasu, SakuNaru, KakaIru, see others inside.
1. Letter full of Hope

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke in slutty gothic clothes, or Naruto as a punk? Or the two of them making out? Then you can safely assume that I don't own Naruto. However, any name u don't recognize are characters which are mine and u will be sporked if u use them without my permission!

Title: Black Mist

Authoress: Midnight Sunset

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, het, maybe sum OOCness

Pairings: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, KakaIru, Gaa? Neji?Saku? one sided SakuNaru and, of course, Orochimaru and his usual fetish for the Uchiha family.

Summary: Sakura's a pretty average girl. Well, except that she has natural pink hair and is obsessed with writing letters to celebrities, hoping they will go on a date with her. The newest receiver of one of her letters, is Japan's newest sensation, Uzumaki Naruto! Sakura shows up for her date, and drags best friend Uchiha Sasuke and his boyfriend Hyuuga Neji with her. She is shocked, when Naruto turns up! However, because she is so in love with the star, she doesn't realise that he does not have eyes for her. Oh no, he has eyes for a certain red eyed friend of hers…

* * *

Dear Uzumaki-san,

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am a big fan of yours. Your last film 'Golden Sunshine' was one of the most brilliant films I have ever seen, and your acting was flawless. I always enjoy seeing new faces in the acting world, and one of my close friends is also rising up the popularity scale, but of course he is not in the same line of work as you. He is a model, although I believe that you could most definitely give him a run for his money in looks. I have read several articles with interviews with the cast of your last film, but because you were the newcomer, you intrigued me the most. If your personality is the same in the interviews as it is in real life, then I am sure you are a wonderful person. You are very talented, and unlike most celebrities, seem very down to earth. I also applaud you on not hiding your sexuality, as my best friend is also bisexual, and it was very hard for him to 'come out of the closet' so to speak. But now, he is very happy, as I'm sure you are, for you have achieved your dream, and are accepted. If it is not too much trouble, I would love to meet you. I know, I know, I'm sure you're thinking that I am some crazy fan, but I assure you I am not. I am an ordinary person, just like you once were, and just wish that you would come and be friends with me, as I believe we would get along very well.

If you are interested in a friend, and not a crazed fangirl or someone who is after you for your status, then please come to:

Iruka's Ramen Restaurant,

Twilight Gardens,

Konoha,

East Japan

At 7:00pm on Saturday, May 7th. I will understand if you do not wish to meet me, or cannot find time away from your busy schedule, but if you wish to talk, with no reporters or other such nuisances, then I shall be there. Hope you come,

Haruno Sakura

Sakura finished her writing, and put her pen down, before re-reading what she had wrote several times. Satisfied, she neatly folded the letter, and placed it in an envelope with a recent photo of herself before writing the address of Uzumaki Naruto on the front. She then left the house to go buy a stamp, and post it.

Two months later…

"Tell me Sakura, why do you insist on dragging me with you, every time you write one of these letters?" asked a dark haired boy, to a girl with pink hair.

"Because," said Sakura. "I don't want to do it alone! If I am stood up, I don't want to be left alone for hours waiting!"

"You mean when you are left alone," added another black haired boy, who had longer hair then the former. "Whenever you drag Sasuke, he drags me, and it puts quite a strain on our plans."

"Why? What exactly were you planning?" asked Sakura, turning her head to face her best friend's boyfriend.

Sasuke slid his right hand down his face. "We WERE going to go to see Gaara, apparently, someone high in the modelling business wants me to come for an interview."

"What? Really? That's GREAT NEWS! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled. "Could you PLEASE stop calling me that? We've known each other since we were kids, I don't need a fucking honorific attached every time you say my name!"

Sakura giggled. "Okay Sasuke….KUN!"

Sasuke glared at her, while his normally stoic boyfriend tried hard not to smirk. He failed miserably.

"What're you smirking at!"

"The fact that it is now 7:05, and Naruto still hasn't turned up," Neji quickly said, so as to avoid sleeping on the couch.

"Nani!" Sakura yelled, looking at her watch. When she saw that Neji was right, she pouted.

Although Sakura annoyed the hell out of Sasuke, that didn't mean he liked seeing her upset. There was just something about a girl been unhappy that made him feel guilty, even if he hadn't done anything. That was one of the reasons that, although he was bisexual, he preferred guys over girls. Girls could manipulate him too easily, all they had to do was cry and he'd stop been an asshole…for five minutes.

"Let's go inside and sit down, that way we won't be standing outside here for ages, ok, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said, with his eyes riveted to the floor.

Sakura positively beamed. She always knew when Sasuke was trying to make her feel better, because he added 'chan' to the end of her name. "Okay, we might as well."

The three turned, with Neji walking close to Sasuke. He quickly pecked the red eyed model on the cheek, before pulling away so no-one would see. Sakura walked in front, waving to Iruka as they entered.

"Sakura! And Sasuke too! Hey, who's the new guy?" asked Iruka, smiling that happy grin of his.

"Oh, I forgot, we haven't been here in a while! Gomen, Iruka-san!" said Sakura, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "This is Hyuuga Neji."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, Sasuke's."

"Oh!" Iruka said, scratching his lower right cheek with his finger whist blushing. "Sou ka. Anyway, glad to see you are all ok. We're pretty full tonight, as you can see, but for you guys I'm sure I can put you somewhere."

"Arigato, Iruka-san!" Sakura said, as he pointed to a table in a corner booth. She walked over, with her two comrades at her heels, and sat at one side of the booth. Neji and Sasuke sat at the other, and she smiled at the two who were sitting so close together. She looked at her watch again.

"7:10, he isn't going to turn up, is he?" she asked the two sitting across from her.

However, a tap on her shoulder told her otherwise.

"Excuse me, but are you, Sakura-chan?" asked a man wearing a hood.

Sakura frowned at the use of the honorific. She hadn't even met this man before, how dare he be so familiar with her!

"Hai. Naze?"

A gleam could be seen underneath the hood, as the face grinned.

"Just checking," he said, and sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura glared at the man. "Do you mind? Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, gomen ne! You don't recognise me!"

With that said, he pulled his hood off, revealing a man of around 21 years with six scars on his face and spiky blonde hair. Sakura gasped.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…"

My first Naruto multi-chapter! Hope you like! And I'm sorry the first chapter is so short! Please review with any requests for other pairings and your opinions! .


	2. Meetings & Reunions

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke in slutty gothic clothes, or Naruto as a punk? Or the two of them making out? Then you can safely assume that I don't own Naruto. However, any name u don't recognize are characters which are mine and u will be sporked if u use them without my permission!

Wow! Thank you so much guys! I reached my target in only a few days, which has made me veeery happy! So I'm writing this chapter all thanks to you! If you have not yet reviewed, then please do! Any ideas you have, ill consider! J

****

Gaara: I still don't understand why I am your ROMANCE muse!

Horo-Horo: Oooh! A humour fic, am I in this one?

This is Naruto Horo-kun, not Shaman King.

****

Horo: It is? DAMMIT!

Gaara: I don't LOVE anyone! So why am I a sappy love muse!

.-' Jeez Gaara. Calm down, or I won't pair you up with that someone you like. coughs who it is

****

Gaara: turns red DAMN YOU WOMAN!

__

Responses to Reviewers: (who totally kick ass!)

Spork ai: _Thank you so much for adding this to your faves! huggles I've already got someone in mind for Gaara-kun, and I'm still trying to think how to get Itachi into the picture, but I might include sum Itachi x Gaara goodness just for you! . Oh and, I', wondering if I should make Itachi into a vicious bastard in this, like he is in the anime. What do you think?_

****

NeobahamutDragon: _Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your review!_

****

HikariChang: _Wait no longer, for they meet in this chapter! . Even I don't know exactly how they both will react! I'll just have to wait for my brain to switch itself off before I can start. (seriously, I hardly think when I write! Should I be worried? Lolz.)_

****

Macy: _Here's the update! . And I purposely made Sasuke already have a boyfriend, because it thickens the plot! And, also, Naruto will have to work even harder, as will Sakura!_

****

Sock Monkey: _Lolz, LOVE your name! I always like it when people say my work is original, so thank you sooo much! huggles_

****

Nina: _Thanks! Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think!_

****

Kawaii Kitsune-kun: _I take it you like sasunaru? Lolz, well who wouldn't? Don't worry, there's gona be plenty of the two of them to keep you occupied! But it won't be sasunaru, it's gonna be narusasu! I prefer SasUKE as the uke you see…winks_

****

Rebel-blah-blah-blah: _Fankooooo! J Hope you enjoy the newest chapter, and please tell me what you think!_

****

Phiro: _Next chapter coming up!_

****

Fallingflower11: _AAAAAHHHH! A GUN! takes out machete and chops it into pieces oops….sorry bout that lol. Here's the next chapter, and review with what you think please! pokes the gun with her foot_

****

Zeilya: _Thankies for your review! . And I agree with you, definitely a big YAY for gothic Sasuke. Don't you think he just looks like one in the anime though? I have plans already of what kind of outfits his newest jobs gonna put him in grins like the demented fangirl she is_

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER! And tell me if my japanese is wrong!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Uzumaki…Naruto…," whispered Sakura, rather breathlessly.

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Sakura barely registered the fact that she had shaken his hand, she was so surprised. However, she regained her composure after a few seconds, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh! Don't call me that, please! I get enough of that at work!" Naruto laughed.

"Ok then, is Naruto-kun better?" Sakura smiled, feeling strangely at ease around this down to earth celebrity.

"Sure! Oh, and I have to say, great place! Ramen's my favourite!"

"Good to know!"

Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes across the table, as the two conversed. Neither of them knew very much about the rising star, too much involved in their own affairs to look into such things, so when the two of them started talking about his new film 'Black Mist' they completely tuned the two out. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand, feeling rather protective over him all of a sudden. Something just didn't feel right about this new guy, even though he had yet to look their way. Sasuke gave his boyfriend a funny look, before asking him with his eyes what was wrong. Neji's pale eyes told him trouble was brewing behind them, and the model raised an eyebrow.

From the corner of his eye, Neji looked to make sure the two across the table were still talking, before he pulled Sasuke closer, to whisper in his ear.

"Something's not right about that guy."

Sasuke looked startled, not only by the sudden move, but also by the words the artist spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Something is brewing, trouble. I don't know exactly what though. I think that f-"

"Fate is conspiring against us?"

Neji looked very surprised as Sasuke completed his sentence for him. The model smirked. "You always say that, last week you said that when Gaara told me that I had an interview with Orochimaru-san."

"The guy's a pervert! I'm glad we missed talking to him tonight, it was our destiny to miss it!"

"Now you're just been stupid. You're no fool, Neji, but you do get over dramatic sometimes."

"Urusai," Neji grumbled, narrowing his eyes at him. Sasuke, smirking at the artist, grabbed him by his long hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. This was unexpected, as they had unfamiliar company and were in public, so Neji pushed Sasuke further into the corner of the booth to kiss him deeper.

Meanwhile, Sakura was so into her conversation with Naruto, that she didn't notice when the two opposite began their little make out session. Naruto, however, DID.

"Uum...Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

Naruto grinned rather sheepishly, before pointing to the couple. Sakura blushed lighly.

"Gomen ne! That's Sasuke and Neji. Well…I don't know which ones which at the moment, but I think the one on top is Neji. Sasuke's the model I told you about in my letter."

"Oh, sugoi!" Naruto smiled, never taking his eyes off the two.

When Sakura realised he hadn't returned to looking at her, she decided that she'd better break up the two in front of her. She sighed, knowing she was going to get yelled at for this.

"Sasuke! Neji! Aren't you going to introduce yourselves properly to Naruto-kun?"

The two broke apart, rather reluctantly. Neji turned to glare at Sakura.

"Hn, no," he said, before turning back to the boy in his arms.

Naruto laughed, as Sakura turned red from anger. "NEJI! WE'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

Neji turned back to her and shrugged. "We just look like a normal couple making out. Sasuke looks like a girl enough as it is."

Naruto saw a hand come from behind Neji, to slap him across the face. "Dammit Neji! I do not look like a fucking woman!"

Neji turned back to Sasuke, still shielding him from Naruto's eyes. "I said you looked like a girl, not a woman. Don't give yourself so much credit, Sasuke."

It was a good job Sakura was a nurse. Sasuke's slap sent Neji flying out of the booth and into the table next to it, knocking over a few of the chairs. Sasuke shot out of his seat, and glared down at Neji.

"Egotistical bastard," he said.

Neji raised a hand to his cheek, and rubbed his back as he sat up. "There was no need for that, Sasuke. You hit like a woman, why did you slap me and not punch me?"

"Because I know my slap hurts more then my punch, jackass."

Neji smirked. "Well, you owe me a backrub when we get home. I think I may have slipped a disk."

As Sakura forgot about the celebrity sitting beside her to go and tend to Neji, Naruto's gaze was transfixed onto Sasuke. His eyes were as wide as they could go.

__

Holy shit…Damn, he's gorgeous!

Sasuke felt someone's eyes on him. When he saw it was Naruto, he blushed faintly, before turning back to Neji. Naruto stood up, pleased with Sasuke's reaction, and walked over. He held his hand out to the model.

"Hey there, you must be one of Sakura-chan's friends."

Sasuke took it, not noticing the death glare Neji gave the actor. "Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice punch. Don't think he deserved it THAT hard though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his hand back. "Yeah, whatever."

Neji noticed that Naruto's smile faded a little, and grinned internally. He stood up as Sakura finished cleaning his few cuts, and walked over to Sasuke. He wrapped an arm around the black haired boy's waist, pulling him close. "I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke's BOYFRIEND."

There was definite emphasis on the ending word, Naruto noticed. His smile grew strained, as he attempted to make conversation. Sakura stood back up, and pushed everyone back into the booth, herself on Naruto's side of course.

"So, your surname is Hyuuga? Are you in any relation to Hinata-chan?"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the mention of his cousin. "Hai. She is my cousin, why? What do you know of her?"

"She's one of the leading girls in my new movie. She will never look me in the eye though…" Naruto trailed off, seemingly thinking about it.

Neji snorted, and Sakura coughed and kicked him in the leg. When Sasuke turned to glare at her though, she knew that it was him she had stuck and not Neji.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke," she whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a blonde haired waitress arrived at their table, holding a notepad and pen.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Sure am! I'll have a large bowl of beef ramen onegai!" Naruto said, grinning widely at the taken aback waitress.

"Oook…anything else?"

"Hai. Oh, konnichiwa Ino!"

"Oro? Matte, Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura nodded, teeth beaming at Ino. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu. You cut your hair! It looks better that way!"

"Sou ka? Arigato!"

"Anytime today, Sakura…" Sasuke grumbled.

Ino gasped. "SASUKE-KUN!" she jumped across Neji to give him a hug. "Haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

Sasuke struggled to breath, until Neji pried the girl off of him. "I'm good." _Now, anyway._

The waitress smiled. "Genki, Genki. Okay, so what else would you like?"

After a few more minutes of talking, everyone had ordered, and Ino skipped away to give their orders to Iruka. The four of them chatted amongst themselves, until their orders came. However, this time it wasn't Ino who had served them.

"Ten Ten?" Neji whispered.

"Neji!" TenTen shouted, almost dropping their orders. She gulped. "How…have you been?"

"Good," he pulled Sasuke close, "and you?"

TenTen felt her heart breaking when she saw Neji pull the raven haired boy close. She merely nodded, not giving a verbal response, before putting each of their orders in front of them, and walking off rather quickly.

"That…was awkward," Naruto said, not noticing the glare Neji gave him. He did, however, notice when Sasuke narrowed his eyes, so he quickly shut up and dug into his meal.

**__**

I'm sorry that chapter was so short! But I have a lot of work to do right now, and I have to get back to it! I was going to wait a while to write this, but you guys made me feel so happy I felt I should reward you! Hope it wasn't a disappointment, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Please review with all your comments and ideas! .


	3. Temper Tantrums

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke in slutty gothic clothes, or Naruto as a punk? Or the two of them making out? Then you can safely assume that I don't own Naruto. However, any name u don't recognize are characters which are mine and u will be sporked if u use them without my permission!

Title: Black Mist

Authoress: Midnight Sunset

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, het, maybe sum OOCness

Pairings: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, KakaIru, Gaa? Neji?Saku? one sided SakuNaru and, of course, Orochimaru and his usual fetish for the Uchiha family.

Summary: Sakura's a pretty average girl. Well, except that she has natural pink hair and is obsessed with writing letters to celebrities, hoping they will go on a date with her. The newest receiver of one of her letters, is Japan's newest sensation, Uzumaki Naruto! Sakura shows up for her date, and drags best friend Uchiha Sasuke and his boyfriend Hyuuga Neji with her. She is shocked, when Naruto turns up! However, because she is so in love with the star, she doesn't realise that he does not have eyes for her. Oh no, he has eyes for a certain red eyed friend of hers…

****

wide eyed I'm…so…HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! . And thank you to those who reviewed my new angst fic, 'Listen to The Rain'. That title is from a song by evanescence, and is on their 'Origin' album. I get a lot of my ideas for fanfiction by listening to that album . It kix ass! And so do you you wonderful people who reviewed! As always, here are the replies to my reviewers!

**__**

Replies to you Kick ass Reviewers!

Kawaii-Kitsune-kun: _Hey, I'm Sasuke-obsessed too! Lolz. Yay for us Sasuke-fangirls! And yaaaay you said it was original! Fankoooo! Don't worry, Sakura's love for Naruto is only one-sided, and I do have someone in mind for her, just not Neji, Sasuke or Naruto! And yeah, there aren't enough NejiSasuNaru fics around. I wrote this because I'm so sick of Naruto been in the middle of a triangle! -huggles her new Gaara plushie- . And fankoo for the plushie! Here's yours! -throws you a Sasuke plushie- Please keep reviewing, I love your reviews!_

****

Spork ai: _Sorry that this update wasn't as quick as the last one, but I'm getting loads of ideas for fics in my head, and I just had to write them down! The only one I've posted so far is 'Listen to the Rain' though. And Neji been possessive is hilarious isn't it? And I know he was mean to TenTen, but that's all part of the plot! Hmm…a bitchy Itachi? –imagines Itachi PMSin and bursts out laughing- Could be . And I'm glad you like the name of this fic, I was thinking about changing it but since someone likes it, then I'll keep it the same._

****

Rebel-blah-blah-blah: _Thankies for your review! . And here's the next chapter!_

****

Cfox: _Arigato Gozaimasu! I think that's how you spell it…lolz, anywayz, here's the next update! ._

****

Nina: _. Don't you worry, plenty of Sasunaru-ness is coming your way throughout this fic!_

****

Chibixholic: _Yaaaay, go u too! . And I'm glad its not like the other Sasunaru's you read, I love being original!_

****

Sock Monkey: _Yeah I know Neji's mean, but he's supposed to be . Lolz, and your welcome for the hugglez J_

****

Ryouseiteki: _Yay another Sasuke fan! Me 2, the fics were Sasuke is molested by loadsa people are the best ones! Oh and when you wrote _'_Oro-gropage, Gaa-leerige, Ita-inuedo' it really made me laugh! And of course Orochimaru's going to be a pervert, that's his job! And I may put in some Gaara and Itachi pervertedness to!_

****

Sei-chan: _I'm sorry that I used too much japanese, but I just can't help it! Lolz, and the ones that I do use are used so much in fanfiction that I thought I wouldn't need translations! And I know that some people are OOC, I wrote that in the warnings! And I know that some of my grammer is crap, because I'm so busy that most of the time I don't have chance to re-read my work and see exactly where I have gone wrong. And damn your flamer –kills them- lolz, I hate flamers too, they make you all T.T. And I purposely write reviews at the beginning of a fic, because I believe that appreciating what my reviewers write is important, and so I want to reply to them ASAP. Anywayz, thank you for your constructive criticism. . Here's the next chapter, and I'll try to write translations for any complicated japanese words! ._

****

HikariChang: _Lolz, if I do make Sasuke and Naruto end up together in the end then it's still going to be a while! I'm planning on making this a long multi-chaptered fic, because a lot of the relationships with characters and different plots are quite complicated, I'm sure I lost my sanity long before I started this fic…-.- lol. And I think I'll do a mixture of semes and ukes._

****

Randompancake: _Thankies for the compliments! And enjoy the next chapter!_

****

TheFutureFreaksMeOut: _I'm glad you updated your fic . It's really good! And of course Gaara's going to be in it! We can't leave out our favourite little sand bishounen can we? And I already have in mind who Gaara is going to end up with…it's a big twist and a main part in the story!_

****

Lady of Genesis: _throws cookies at you Cookies for you! . And thank you for the japanese! But I'm still unsure as to whether its 'Urusei' or 'Urusai' because I've seen both before. Knowing our luck, we'll probably be both wrong! Ah well, we rule anyway! ._

****

Zeilya: _A juicy soap opera? Yeah, I suppose I have really . And it is definitely going to be a long fic! I have so many plans for it! And Kakashi? I think I might introduce him in this chapter, depends if my muse Gaara wants me to. And I knew some of the things, like using 'san' as a form of respect, but I didn't know that you couldn't use 'kun' unless you'd known them for a while. So, thanks! And thanks for reading my new fic too!_

MANY THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T YET REVIEWED AND YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS, THEN PLEASE DO! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So…what do you do, Neji?" Naruto asked, after finishing his third bowl of beef ramen.

Neji, who was still getting over how much Naruto could eat, answered when Sakura kicked him. "I'm, an artist."

"Really, sugoi! What kind of artist?"

"A painter, dumbass," Sasuke replied, glaring at Sakura when she kicked him.

Naruto just shrugged off Sasuke's insult like it was nothing. "No, I meant what kind of art do you do?"

Neji rested his head on his hands, and answered rather smugly, "I draw models, mainly men."

"Models, eh? Anyone I know?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I think that the modelling business and the film industry are rather different. How exactly would you know of any models?"

Naruto grinned. "I am good friends with Haku and Temari. I believe that they both work for Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Sasuke, isn't that the guy who offered you an interview?" Sakura asked the model sitting opposite her.

Sasuke nodded, before frowning at Naruto. "Temari and Haku? You know Temari?"

Naruto nodded, and his unspoken question was answered by Neji. "Temari is Gaara's sister. Gaara is Sasuke's agent."

Yes, Gaara is Sasuke's agent. And he was damn good at getting Sasuke jobs. However, that was mainly because he scared the shit out of the employers.

Naruto shivered. "Gaara? Seriously? That guy gives me the creeps. Haku told me that Kabuto was practically cowering when he left the place. That must have been when he got you a job, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. And I am missing speaking to him about it because Sakura dragged me here to meet you."

Naruto quickly apologised, and Sasuke called him an idiot for apologising when there was no need. Not liking the way that Naruto kept on eyeing his boyfriend, Neji stood up. "Let's go for a walk."

Everyone agreed, and also stood, Naruto paying for the meal on the way out. When everyone began to object, he told them it was nothing and carried on walking out. However as they left the restaurant, a hand clamped itself onto Naruto's shoulder. The startled man turned around, relaxing when he saw it was only his agent.

"Kakashi! I wish you wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed, as he tried to stop his pounding heart.

The masked man simply shrugged. "Why are you leaving? I said I was going to show up a while after you," he said, whilst eyeing Iruka who was stood behind the counter.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

"Nevermind, I'm going inside. I'll see you at home."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the quick dismissal, but Naruto grinned when he saw Kakashi begin to flirt with a rather flustered Iruka. "Let's just go. He won't be done for a while."

The others looked at each other, before shrugging and continuing to walk through Twilight Gardens. They stopped at a bench next to a beautiful lake, and two of them sat down. Neji and Sasuke remained standing, both looking out over the lake. The wind began to pick up, and their hair whipped around their faces, simply refusing to stay still. Neji's hair had come out of its band, and so he became annoyed when it kept smacking him in the face. Many times he had wanted to get it cut, but Sasuke always stopped him, saying he looked better this way.

Naruto looked at the couple stood in front, and smirked when he saw that the angered Neji had noticed his gaze. His smirk widened, as he watched the jealous man wrap an arm around the model beside him. Sakura was completely oblivious to this little game, and suggested that they all go for ice cream.

Sasuke didn't appear to hear her, but when Neji whispered something into his ear, his reaction was rather comical. "Sweet snow?"

They all laughed at the nickname Sasuke had given the frozen treat, and walked away from the lake to a nearby ice cream shop. They looked inside, and saw several people sat on high stools around a table. Sasuke and Neji both smirked when they recognised two of them. The other one, only Naruto and Sakura seemed to recognise.

"Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei!" Sasuke yelled, walking into the shop.

A woman with red eyes and a man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth turned to look at him. When they saw who it was, they smiled.

"Sasuke! Good to see you," Kurenai said, as she continued to eat her sundae.

Asuma nodded at the model, and then turned to Neji. "Good to see that you're here too, Neji. You two had better be practising."

The two smirked at each other, and nodded. Naruto just looked confused. "Hey, Sakura-chan, who are those two?"

Sakura turned to Naruto, smiling. "That's Kurenai-san and Asuma-san. They're both martial arts instructors, Sasuke's and Neji's to be specific."

Naruto nodded in understanding, before turning to the third member at the table. "Gai-san!"

The man whose back was facing the doorway, looked over his shoulder. Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened when they saw the man's face. Sakura cringed. "Those eyebrows look bigger in real life then in the magazines…"

Gai smiled, his teeth making a 'PING!' sound as he did. "Naruto! Why are you here so late! We have to be up early tomorrow to shoot the film!"

Naruto pouted. "But Gai-san! It's only nine O'clock!"

Gai opened his mouth to say more, but then he noticed the other three stood next to the star. Specifically, he noticed Sakura. His eyes became stars.

"Oh, the brilliance of youth! You've found someone special, haven't you! Congratulations! Love is such a wondeful thing!"

Naruto sweat dropped, and Sakura looked over to Naruto to see his reaction to Gai's words. Neji stepped closer to Sasuke, and grabbed his hand, to protect him from the scary man with the huge eyebrows. However, this move caught Gai's eye, and he looked in their direction. Seeing their interlocked hands, he smiled again, almost blinding them with the shine of his teeth.

"More young love! That's so fantastic! Well done to both of you! Good for you, young man and his beautiful female!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Female?

"Excuse me, but who do you think is the female?" Neji asked.

Gai stopped smiling, to the relief of everyone in the shop, and took a good look at the two of them.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. But now that I've heard your voice, I'm sure that the woman must be that striking beauty beside you!"

Everyone but Naruto and Gai, covered their ears. Naruto looked at Sakura. "What are you doing?" he asked, in a confused tone. She quickly put his hands over his ears, then plugged her fingers back into her own. Naruto soon got his answer.

"WHO THE **FUCK** ARE **YOU** CALLING A WOMAN YOU **BASTARD!** I AM **NOT** A FEMALE! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY **YOU** ARE QUESTIONING **ME** WHEN WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK **YOU** ARE! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE JUST NOT NORMAL! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, **YOU GENDERLESS, WIG WEARING, MONOBROW BASTARD!**"

Gai didn't know what hit him. All he saw was a blur and angry red eyes before all he knew was darkness. As soon as Gai hit the floor, his nose broken and bleeding heavily, everyone unplugged their ears. A random guy in the shop whispered, "Someone's PMSing," but he quickly regretted that as Neji shot him a quick glare.

Smoke came out of Sasuke's ears, and his breathing was heavy, as he tried to calm himself down. When Naruto got over his shock, he quickly grinned. "Looks like there won't be any filming done tomorrow, what with the director down for the count!"

He got a sense of déjà vu , when Sasuke glared at him and he quickly shut up. Suddenly, the door to the shop opened again, and a boy wearing green ran in. "Gai-sensei!" he yelled, rushing to his teacher's side.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, as he saw that the boy looked like a younger version of the man he had just decked. He clenched his fists, before storming over to sit down on the chair that Gai had previously sat on. Kurenai and Asuma just ignored the boy's pout, and continued what they were doing. The remaining three just shrugged at one another, and pulled more stools over. The boy in green took out his mobile phone, and dialled the number for a private doctor, who quickly came and took Gai away, not wanting to lose one of his most expensive clients. When the doctor left, Sasuke went back to normal, and stopped behaving like a such a brat.

Seeing that the threat had subsided, a nearby waitress came over to get their order. "What can I get for you?" she asked politely, trying her hardest not to appear intimidated by these strange people.

"One scoop of lemon sherbet, in a cone." Sasuke said.

"Two scoops of mint choc chip, in a tub." Neji replied.

"A strawberry milkshake please."

"Two scoops of mint choc chip, one scoop of orange sherbert and two scoops of chocolate, in a tub, please!"

The waitress was quick to leave, as the others looked at Naruto in astonishment. He sweatdropped. "What? Sweet snow is one of my favourite desserts!"

Neji had to restrain himself from punching Naruto, as the actor used one of his love's nicknames. Sasuke didn't look bothered, and Sakura had to stop herself from looking like a goldfish. Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other, nodding, before standing up. "We both have to leave now, but we'll see you two at practise on Monday," Asuma spoke whilst looking over at the model and the artist.

The two nodded, and Asuma and Kurenai exited the ice cream shop. On the way out, Kurenai smiled. Asuma looked at her, whilst lighting a new cigarette. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing," she answered whilst looking at Naruto and Sasuke from the corner of her eye. "Nothing at all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, I am a Hiei fangirl . lolz. And if anyone has any ideas on what I should call Orochimaru's modelling agency, please review and tell me! And I know Sasuke was OOC, that was the point! He should be more in character next chapter, Lolz.


	4. Sweet Seduction

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke in slutty gothic clothes, or Naruto as a punk? Or the two of them making out? Then you can safely assume that I don't own Naruto. However, any name u don't recognize are characters which are mine and u will be sporked if u use them without my permission!

Title: Black Mist

Authoress: Midnight Sunset

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, het, maybe sum OOCness

Pairings: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, KakaIru, Gaa? Neji?Saku? one sided SakuNaru and, of course, Orochimaru and his usual fetish for the Uchiha family.

Summary: Sakura's a pretty average girl. Well, except that she has natural pink hair and is obsessed with writing letters to celebrities, hoping they will go on a date with her. The newest receiver of one of her letters, is Japan's newest sensation, Uzumaki Naruto! Sakura shows up for her date, and drags best friend Uchiha Sasuke and his boyfriend Hyuuga Neji with her. She is shocked, when Naruto turns up! However, because she is so in love with the star, she doesn't realise that he does not have eyes for her. Oh no, he has eyes for a certain red eyed friend of hers…

****

Big smile on her face THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I always go . whenever I see someone has reviewed, and wow! I'm astounded at how many people like my 'Listen to the Rain' fic! I got a lot more reviews for the second chapter then I did for the first! –huggles you all- thank yooooou! Here's the replies to you great reviewers!

**__**

Replies to Reviewers (if you reviewed, read here! Obviously :P)

Spork ai: _Your little sister looked at you funny? I'd laugh at her with you, but I'm a little sister! I'm the youngest in my family and I'm 15, waaah –sobs- And Sasuke DOES have a stick up his ass, just not one that you'd find on a tree…:P And yay you updated:D_

****

Lady of Genesis: _Snake Eyes? Perhaps, thanks for the idea!_

****

Kurosaisei: _I'm glad you think that this is well written. And I already know that Hiei drinks nothing but coffee in the manga and anime, because I've seen him do so! I just think that hiei eating ice cream and calling it 'sweet snow' is highly cute. I mean, just picture it in your head, ain't it the cutest thing? Besides, we need hiei to eat something, because hes practically anorexic! –huggles him- Thanks so much for your review!_

****

Frontier of Darkness: _Nice name! And yeah, its sad that there's no other NejiSasuNaru triangles, if you ever find another one, then could you please tell me? And NejiSasu? Perhaps._

****

Kawaii Kitsune-kun: _Manda? Lolz:D And of course Sasuke PMS's a lot, I mean look at him in the anime! I swear he PMS's more then us girls do! And yay another person tired of Naruto been the centre of attention! And you're welcome for the plushie . And as for the fighting? I'm pretty sure I can put that in, there's gonna be fighting all the way through this fic between naruto and neji!_

****

Ryouseiteki: _Yeah, Oro-chan will show up soon . been his usual pedophile self. And be careful, don't get run over by that bus!_

****

TheFutureFreaksMeOut: _I'm glad you like Neji's protectiveness. I just always thought that if he was in a relationship, then he would be, because someday fate might conspire against him to take the other person away, lol. And I might put Gaara in this chapter, depends if my muse –glares at Gaara- decides to stop looking in the mirror to check his eyeliner for one second! ._

****

YoungSasuke: _Yaay you thought it was funny! . Here's your update!_

****

Chibixholic: _Yay for Hiei! Oh wow, that ryhmes! And yeah, I'm definitely planning someone for Neji . Dark Snakes? Hmmm…_

****

Basatsu: _We need more NejiSasu! And of course there will be Itachi! I know just what job to give him too…and I'm not sure if I should make Sasuke really hate his brother or just not like him. When Itachi does show up, he's gonna be making a load of perverted comments anyways._

****

Hogo-chan: _Arigato! Here's the update!_

****

Yuki-Chan2: _You're a SasUKE fan too? Tell me if you find any good fics, k? ._

****

Isarandel: _Here's more then! ._

****

Rebel-blah-blah-blah: _Fear the evil laugh! Mwahahahaha! …Ahem excuse me, . here's the next chapter!_

Again, thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm always happy to see that people like reading my work!

****

Gaara: Are you sure it looks ok?

sighs- Yes Gaara, your eyeliner looks fine. Now get your cute butt over here and be a good muse!

****

Gaara: -takes out sand gourd- Are you threatening me?

…eep. On second thought, Horo-kun, can you start?

****

Horo: Sure, Midnight-chan! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Black Mist'! Although I'm not in it –grumbles- hope you like it! Hey Midnight, can I have that cookie now?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So…Naruto-kun? What's it like?" Sakura asked, fidgeting in her seat as the actor turned to look at her.

"What's what like, Sakura-chan?"

"Been famous, I mean, Sasuke and Neji are both getting quite famous, but I've still never met someone before as famous as you."

"It's not as great as you'd believe. Gai-san keeps waking me up really early to do the film shooting, my agent is a pervert, the fangirls won't leave me alone and I hardly get any sleep!"

Sakura frowned. Been famous didn't sound as good as she thought it would.

"However…."

She held her breath.

"You can get whatever you want! You get to meet some really nice people, and make lots of friends! That's my favourite part of this job, making friends! That's why I came here Sakura-chan, because you said you'd treat me like a friend," Naruto said, making Sakura smile.

"And do I?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm glad I came to see you!"

Sakura was on cloud 9. This gorgeous, down to earth celebrity superstar, just called her his friend! She smiled even brighter, and Naruto smiled back. Then he turned to where Neji and Sasuke were both sat, looking quite bored.

"And I got to meet you guys too! You two would make great friends too!"

Sasuke just looked up, meeting the actor's eyes, and nodded slightly. Neji was sure to keep an eye on the Uzumaki, but he also nodded. Naruto was glad that the two didn't jump all over the place when he said he was their friend. Afterall, saying he was glad to have met someone and them going crazy was getting pretty old. The waitress then decided that now was the time to come with their orders.

"Here you go, strawberry milkshake?" she asked, and Sakura said that was hers, as the waitress placed it in front of her. "Mint choc chip?" Neji nodded and began to slowly eat his ice cream.

However, when she came to Sasuke and Naruto, she almost dropped their orders as she looked at their faces properly. She quickly put their orders on the table, not bothering to ask who was who's, and they each took their own order. She smoothed down the apron she wore, and put on her hundred giga-watt smile.

"Excuse me, sirs?" The two looked up at the waitress as she spoke, and Neji gave her a funny look. She ignored him, and looked at Naruto.

"Are you…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto sweat dropped, before nodding. Damn, he had hoped that no-one would have noticed him. Lucky for him, the waitress didn't ask him for autographs or any other annoying things, she just turned straight to Sasuke.

"And are you…Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. How in the world did she know his name? He maybe rising up in the modelling world, but he still wasn't that famous. He wouldn't be truly recognised until he was part of Orochimaru's company. He hadn't done any interviews, or anything of the sort, so how would a random girl know him? He didn't have to answer her question however, as Neji spoke.

"He is. How do you know his name?"

The waitress flushed slightly. "Well…I, um….I keep up to date on the modelling world…and my friend is a model…and she, um…heard Orochimaru-sama talking about a new guy."

"A new guy?" Sakura questioned.

The waitress nodded at her. "Hai. And my friend got a photograph of him. And he looks just like you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I haven't yet spoken to Orochimaru-san. Gaara must've said some things to him without my consent. Who is your friend in the business?"

The waitress leaned forward towards Sasuke, showing off quite a bit of cleavage as she did. "Tsunade-chan."

Neji's eyes widened. "You know her? She is quite famous. She is one of the only females I have ever drawn." He then noticed just how flirty the waitress was been towards Sasuke. "Could you leave now? We would like to eat."

The waitress huffed at Neji's rudeness, but turned towards Naruto with her notebook and pen. "Before I do, could I have your autograph, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto sighed inwardly, he had hoped he could avoid this. But as long as it was only the one…

"Sure."

The waitress squealed and thrust her notebook and pen into his face. He quickly jotted down his signature and she gave him a hug, been sure that her breasts were in his face as she did.

"Arigato, Uzumaki-san!" she said as she let go, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to Sasuke, about to ask for his autograph too, when Inner Sakura decided enough was enough.

"Look missy, would you please stop flirting with them and go away! We are trying to eat and you are putting us off! And the customer's ALWAYS right, so what I say goes! Now GET LOST!"

Shocked at her outburst, the waitress shook her fist at Sakura, and Sasuke growled. Finally thinking that she should leave, the waitress flipped her hair so that it smacked Sakura in the face and turned to go and serve other customers.

"That bitch…" Sakura fumed. Then she noticed how unfriendly she was acting. What if Naruto-kun didn't like her anymore! "Naruto-kun, gomen ne…"

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. I'm glad you sent her away, she was giving me the creeps. And you're acting like yourself. I like that. I hate people who act fake, you don't," Naruto reassured her. Sakura nodded, and turned to drink her strawberry milkshake.

Despite having more, Naruto finished his ice cream before anyone else, and was now just playing with his spoon. He put it in his mouth, to see how long it would stay stuck to his tongue. He stuck it out at Sakura, who laughed, whilst Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes at Naruto's childishness.

Sasuke then decided to play a little game. His own Inner Sasuke shouted encouragement, and grinned manically. He lifted his spoon, and put a small portion of ice cream on it, before lifting the spoon and slowly licking it clean. He made sure that Neji had his eyes on him at all times. He grinned when he felt Neji's foot slowly make it's way to one of his, which was rather difficult considering they were sat on high stools and not on opposite sides of the table.

Sasuke continued to tease his boyfriend, each time the spoon would dip into the frozen treat, he would repeat the process. His ice cream was soon finished, but he made sure that he had a lot of it still around his lips. Never taking his eyes off of Neji, he brought his tongue out of its confines and licked his lips clean. Not many people could tell when Neji was feeling emotion, but Sasuke could, as Neji's mask was much like his own. Neji's eyebrows were currently a fraction higher then normal, and his feet were not staying still beside Sasuke's.

Sasuke grinned at this, smiling that sexy smirk he knew Neji couldn't resist, and he raised his right hand that had some melted ice cream upon it. Using his best bedroom eyes, he raised his fingers to lick them, but Neji would have none of that. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and leaned in to speak in his right ear.

"Bathroom. NOW."

All the model did was nod, and they both turned to look at their company. Sasuke nearly blushed, when he realised that the two had long ago stopped talking, and were eyeing the two with a mixture of surprise and longing. I'm sure you can figure out which emotion belongs to which person.

"We'll be right back. Bathroom," Neji said to the two.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But Neji, you haven't even touched your-"

"I said, we'll be right back," Neji said, his eyebrow twitching.

Sakura stopped Naruto from making any further comments, and watched the two walk to the mens' room. "Just let it go Naruto. I'm sure whatever Neji's after is worth a lot more then the ice cream."

As she said this, Neji pushed Sasuke into the mens' room, and locked the door from the inside. He looked around to make sure there were no other men in here, before he pushed the model into a wall and began kissing him roughly. Sasuke kissed back, hard enough to bruise, but they both liked it that way. Neji pushed his hands up Sasuke's shirt, feeling the smooth skin on his back as Sasuke ran his hands through Neji's hair.

The artist pulled back, and started nibbling on Sasuke's neck, giving him several hickeys and biting down. Sasuke moaned in response to his actions, and began trailing his fingers down to the buckle of Neji's pants…

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura had finished her milkshake, and was just talking with Naruto quietly, when Sasuke and Neji decided to emerge from the bathroom, both looking rather flustered. Sakura smiled, as Neji tied his hair up with a band he had found in his pocket.

"Have fun?"

The two grinned at her, both with a slight blush on their faces. Naruto also smiled, knowing exactly what the two had been up to. He stood up, looking at his watch.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it? It's 10:30, and if I know Gai-san, a broken nose won't stop him from getting me up early in the morning to film. I'd best be going."

Sakura stopped smiling, sad that he had to go. "Oh, I suppose if you have to go…"

"But hey, why don't you come to the studio tomorrow? All three of you! I'll be really bored, we can talk!"

Sakura began smiling again. "We'd like that, wouldn't we guys?" she said, looking at the blushing couple. They both just raised an eyebrow at her. She sweat-dropped.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down his mobile number and handed it to Sakura. "Just ring me tomorrow morning, say about 10ish? I'll get the limo driver to go pick you all up from home."

Sakura took the paper, and put it in her pocket. Naruto smiled his famous grin, and hugged her. As she stood, star struck, he turned and held out his hand for Neji to take. Deciding that there wasn't any reason not to, Neji shook the actor's hand. Naruto then turned to Sasuke, and reached out his hand. Sasuke also took it, but was surprised when Naruto leant forward and hugged him, still holding his hand and patting him on the back. Sasuke was too shocked to realise that Naruto had slipped a piece of paper into his back jeans' pocket as he did so, or that the Uzumaki had given his ass a quick grope.

Naruto pulled away and walked to the entrance to the shop. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at 10! Don't forget to ring me, Sakura-chan!" And with that, he climbed into a limo outside and left.

Sakura waved bye long after he was gone, and turned to her two friends. "I'll ring you guys tomorrow at about 8 to wake you up, and be at mine for 9:30 at the latest! Ok?"

The two simply nodded, and watched as she walked away towards her home. They gave each other a quick glance, before turning to walk in the opposite direction that Sakura had.

Sasuke may not have noticed that quick grope…but Neji sure did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that ends another chapter! This one wasn't as funny as the last one, but it was needed to move the story along! And did everyone like the little NejiSasu moment? Hope you did! Please review with your comments and ideas, but no flames! I warned you all at the beginning what this story was going to contain, so any flames will be disregarded and a complete waste of your time!

FEED THE FEEDBACK MONSTER! REVIEW! And I still need some names for Orochimaru's modelling company, so include those in your review if you can! .


	5. Sabaku Gaara

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke in slutty gothic clothes, or Naruto as a punk? Or the two of them making out? Then you can safely assume that I don't own Naruto. However, any name u don't recognize are characters which are mine and u will be sporked if u use them without my permission!

****

Is in shock Wow…I can't believe how many of you reviewed! Thank you all so much, you have no idea how happy you made me! –huggles you all and throws you pocky and cookies- I'd give you all Sasuke plushies, but I only have one and he's MINE. This chapter would have been out sooner, but I had a crap load of art work to do, which I'm sure some of you already know :) , damn you for not letting me do my smilie! Anyways, here's the replies to the reviewers!

****

Replies to Reviewers

TheFutureFreaksMeOut: _(as requested, Gaara is answering your review!) What? I look sexy in my eyeliner? I'm glad you think so, or else I'd have to kill you. Although I am surprised you like Midnight's work, she can't write to save her life. (Midnight- HEY!) Which reminds me, I still need to kill her. She had better put me in this chapter, and don't you dare touch Sasuke, or else you will be the next person I use to prove my existence. (Midnight- He's a little grumpy right now -.-')_

****

Tsugath: _(shoves Gaara into a room and steals his gourd so she can answer the review without dying) I think I'll write exactly what was on that paper in this chapter! And thank you for your review!_

****

Spork Ai: _Yay, another Gaara fangirl! I'd get him to answer you but I locked him up so he wouldn't kill me -.-' –smiles nervously at the curses and threats coming from the room- About the Seme/Uke, I think they'll take turns! And yes, of course Haku-kun and Zabuza are gonna be in here! I'm still unsure as to whether Itachi will be in this chapter or the next, but I'll see what my muses tell me to do! –gaara yells something- er…no gaara I'm sure I don't want Orochimaru on my ass…-.-' –horo horo waves to you-_

****

Ryouseiteki: _Yay for slut Sasu-chan! I love reading your reviews, you're as hyper as me! And as perverted too, the coming of the oro? –falls on her ass laughing- Aaaw poor you for not having a car, hey I know! I'll help you graffiti the bus to make it more interesting when you chase it! –spray paints naked pictures of sasuke all over it- er…. –hides can behind back- it wasn't me! Anyways, do you have a msn account? If you do I'd love to chat with you sometime on messenger :)_

****

Lady Samurai: _-glares at the door to the room- be quiet gaara! And they may end up together, they may not :)_

****

Kurosaisei: _I do NOT believe that Hiei is illiterate, for fucks sake he read Yusuke's kidnapping notice! And yeah, sweet snow is overly used, but its still soooo cute!_

****

Yit-Ha: _Neji on a rampage! Hehehehehe! Naruto watch your back!_

****

Macy: _Lolz, yeah, he's literally SCREAMING uke. –perverted grin- And although I hate Sakura, I don't want to make her too annoying because otherwise she'll ruin the story! Here's the next update!_

****

Kawaii Kitsune-kun: _Lol yay molest SasUKE-kun! –veins start popping out of her head as Gaara starts screaming through the door to leave HIS Sasuke alone- Gaara BE QUIET YOU HOMICIDAL BISHOUNEN! And hell yeah for 'stuff'! And yeah I have a lot planned out, some of which you already know!_

****

Kyuubi-Kun: _You won't be waiting too long for NaruSasu action! takes out her innocent eyes and puts in her hentai ones-_

****

Hao-Chan: _I was soooo happy when I read your review! Lolz, and attack of the glomp! –glomps you- And I don't really HATE HaoYoh, I don't mind them if they're in a fic were they're not the only pairing, but the only brothers pairing I am a huuuuge fan of is ItaSasu –waves flag- Go Uchihacest! Sasuke's just playing it cool right now, which is why he doesn't seem to be attracted to Naruto. And I think it's funny Neji been possessive :) And the two will get round to some hentai action…soon. And your review may have been long, but I like em like that! Long, fun and hyper! –grins at how perverted that sounds-_

****

KandKL: _Review soon? You mean update soon? Lolz :) Thanks and here's the next chapter!_

****

Spiritsflame: _Funness is such a good word! And I know it's odd Sakura liking Naruto more, but I wanted to write a fic were they are after Sasuke. If it was Sasuke as the film star, then all the guys would be after Naruto instead._

****

Suishou Aino: _Arigato Gozaimasu!_

****

Krn-kimbap: _Nevermind before, I'm glad you reviewed now! And sorry but I will never write a fic were naruto and Sakura end up together. I am not a fan of that pairing (or of sakura)._

****

YoungSasuke: _Yay for awesomeness! And what does Koriyame mean? –blushes in embarrassment before growling as Gaara yells a horrible comment through the door-_

****

Frontier of Darkness: _Thank you! And yay for NejiSasu fans!_

****

Jill: _-grabs Neji- MY BISHIE:) And a blushing SasUKE is always kawaii. XD_

****

Lala to the power of 2: _Love your name! And another NejiSasu fan, wooooo! Serpent's Eye modelling agency? Ooooo…_

****

Mika: _I love that nickname- Sassy lolz! And yeah I agree, sasuke makes the best uke, it's even in his name for fuck's sake!_

****

Seamarmot: _heheheh saucy! Yay for your eagerness!_

Again, thank you all for your reviews! Now I must go and put on some padding before I unlock that door –points to the one that is cracking- otherwise Gaara will kill me with his Desert Coffin. Enjoy the chapter! –runs off as the door breaks in two and Gaara rushes out-

****

Gaara: Where did she go!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke threw his jacket down, as he walked into his large apartment, Neji following closely behind. The Hyuuga slammed the door shut, and Sasuke looked up in mild surprise before scowling at the artist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Neji removed his own jacket, before looking over what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke growled as his boyfriend stripped his clothes away with his eyes. "I am not a piece of meat in a shop window, Neji."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really? But that's your job, after all you ARE a model."

Sasuke's patented death glare was instantly brought to life, and honed onto a certain black haired male. Sadly, Neji was immune to it, as he also had a similar glare. "You're wearing too little."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "Well, that's the first time you've ever said that to me." Neji turned away, hiding his eyes. Sasuke growled as Neji turned away. "Why won't you even look at me after that comment? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Neji's head suddenly whipped back around, the look in his eyes pinning Sasuke to the spot. "You always wear too little around others."

"Too little? I'M A MODEL YOU BAKA! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!"

"I don't want others looking at you like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that stupid actor was!"

"Naruto? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He was looking at you like he was going to rape you right in front of me!"

"What's with you, Neji? You're acting so fucking over protective!"

Neji walked towards Sasuke, who fell backwards onto the sofa. As the model tried to get back up, Neji quickly went down so he was on top of him, staring into his eyes. Sasuke glared at Neji. "Why are you acting this way?"

Neji smiled. "Because…."

"Because what, you asshole?"

"I don't want him touching what's mine."

With that said, Neji pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss, forcing his hands down his top and feeling his muscles. Sasuke blinked in astonishment, before deciding to talk about it later, and just letting his senses override his conscious thought.

The next morning….

Sasuke woke up first, feeling heavy all of a sudden. He looked up, to find that Neji was still on top of him, with his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Sasuke sighed, before looking at the clock. The digital clock blinked 7:30. Knowing Sakura, she would ring him earlier then she had said, and so he carefully prised Neji's arms off him, and pushed the artist off him. Neji stayed asleep, although when he tried to grab unconsciously grab Sasuke again, the Uchiha just gave him his pillow to hug.

Sasuke laughed quietly, wondering if he should take a picture of this precious moment, before deciding against it. Who knew what would happen if everyone saw 'the great Hyuuga Neji' hugging a pillow and smiling with drool coming out of his mouth? Smirking, Sasuke climbed out of bed, and went to go look in his walk in closet. Normally he'd take a shower first, but he didn't want Neji to hear the shower and wake up. Or even worse, join him when he was still sore from last night. Man, what was Neji trying to prove? He almost tore Sasuke in half!

On the way to his closet, he saw the pants that he was wearing last night on the floor. He almost blushed as he remembered how they got there. He picked them up, with the intention of putting them into the laundry basket, when suddenly a small piece of paper fell out of one of his back pockets. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the paper, and unfolded it. He had to squint to read the barely legible kanji, before deciding he should see whom it was from first. When he saw the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' his curiosity was piqued. Why would Naruto send him a note? He moved his eyes back to the beginning, and read what it said. Once he had finished, his eyes widened.

__

Sasuke-kun,

Since Sakura told me you were a model, and your last name was Uchiha, I haven't been able to think straight. The thing is, I've heard of your brother, and what he does and I presumed you'd be in the same line of work as him. So I was kinda shocked when I found out you weren't. Anyway, when you go to see Orochimaru, please go with someone, you know the rumours right? I just want all my friends to be safe, ya know? I'm having coffee with my agent on Monday, and I was hoping that you would come too, with Gaara. You never know, you might be able to get a job on the set! Call me sometime, I'd love to chat, and tell your boyfriend to stop been so paranoid. I'm not going to eat you…unless you want me to.

See you tomorrow! Uzumaki Naruto

(scene switch)

As Sasuke predicted, Sakura rang him earlier than she said she would, and woke up Neji. Luckily, Neji was not a morning person, and so he forgot to pull Sasuke into the shower with him. He only realised his error when he emerged, and Sasuke immediately ran into the bathroom and locked the door before Neji could say a word. It was very lucky that the model missed the Hyuuga's pout, otherwise he would have had blackmail material for weeks! As Neji got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black trench coat, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Neji licked his lips, but said nothing, smirking as Sasuke limped to go pick up his clothes.

Our favourite model was wearing a pair of black jeans, that clung nicely to his upper thighs and hips but flared out at the bottom, a black figure hugging shirt that allowed peeks at his flat stomach and a leather jacket. He accessorised with a silver studded black dog collar, a pair of gloves that went up to his elbows with the words 'hate' and 'love' on them and a single silver hoop earring. Neji smirked, but it quickly vanished when he realised just exactly how good his boyfriend looked. Enough…to catch the eye of a certain Uzumaki.

"You aren't wearing that," Neji said as Sasuke looked in the mirror to put on his black eyeliner.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I said so."

"Stop been so childish. Now let's go before Sakura decides to smother me in my sleep."

The two arrived at Sakura's at just past 9:30, and she gave them both hell for been 'late'.

"We aren't late, Haruno! The Uzumaki hasn't even shown up yet!" Neji yelled.

Sakura scowled at his rudeness, but Sasuke intervened before she could say anything. "Why don't we all just shut the fuck up?"

It was quiet after that, until someone knocked on the door. Sakura ran to the mirror beside the door, and straightened up her hair, smoothed down her dress, and checked to see if there was anything in her teeth. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door as Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes in the background. She beamed…until she saw who it was.

"Er…can I help you?" she said, whilst trying to be polite.

"You must be Sakura-san! Naruto-kun's in the limo, he told me to come pick you guys up! My name is Rock Lee, I'm the helper of the director! May I say Sakura- san, you look beautiful! Let's go out together!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Gomen ne..Lee-san. But I've only just met you. It's nice to meet you though. Neji, Sasuke, Ikuzo!" she said, trying her hardest not to look at his eyebrows that seemed to have a life of their own.

Sasuke and Neji walked out of the house, side by side, and Lee bowed politely to the two. "Ohayo Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun. This way please."

After Sakura had locked her front door, the three followed the Intern to the stretch limo that was hiding around a corner to avoid detection. Rock Lee opened the door. "Ladies first," he said, signalling for Sakura to get in.

Not even noticing that he had spoken, Sakura climbed into the limo, with Sasuke and Neji following. Lee shut the door, and went to go sit in the front, as he was not allowed to sit in the back with the others.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto-kun!"

From his sprawled out position on the opposite couch, Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan! Neji-san! Sasuke-kun! It's great to see you guys!"

Nobody noticed that he was looking at Sasuke as he spoke, as the model himself was too busy looking around the interior of the limo. Naruto smirked as he looked Sasuke up and down, and smiled as he saw Sakura's outfit too.

"You look nice, Sakura-chan."

She blushed. "Arigato Naruto-kun!"

Naruto would have said something to Sasuke, but seeing that Neji's glare was more intense then usual, he decided that he did not want to die young. However, Sasuke soon turned to speak to him first. "Can we stop on KazeKage Street? We need to pick up my agent."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke told him exactly where to go, and he relayed the instructions through a speaker to the driver. The blond then opened the liquor cabinet. Sakura was about to protest the drinking of alcohol so early in the morning, but had to restrain her laughter when she realised that Naruto stored instant ramen inside. He pulled one out, offering some to everyone, but they declined, and so he ate the already prepared ramen to himself.

Sasuke saw some Onigiri inside, but kept his mouth shut. Naruto, however, saw the look, and brought a couple out, offering them to the hungry model. Sasuke gave his thanks, and ate happily. They soon arrived at Gaara's home, and Rock Lee got out of the car to go and knock on the door.

Five minutes later, an angry looking red head entered the limo, as a shaky looking Rock Lee hastily ran back to sit in the front of the vehicle. Sakura's smile to the agent was strained, as she had never got over her slight fear of him. Sasuke and Neji nodded to him, and Naruto gulped at seeing him in person.

When Gaara caught everyone staring at him, he wasn't too happy. "What are you all staring at?"

Sakura quickly turned away, and Neji just sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Where is this idiot taking us, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, rubbing his hand over the tattoo on his forehead.

Sasuke sighed. "To the set of his new film. I brought you along because I presumed that you would like to scare the shit out of more people with the excuse of 'getting me a job'."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but his smirk widened. "Nice outfit Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed under his breath. "Thanks. Glad you noticed, nice to see you didn't screw up your eyeliner today."

The smirk disappeared for a brief second, before quickly reappearing. "Same to you."

It went silent for a few minutes after that, the only sound was Naruto finishing off his third instant ramen. When he looked up, and found Sakura looking at the floor, Sasuke and Gaara having a staring competition, and Neji rotating between glaring at him and the previously mentioned two, Naruto decided that he should strike up a conversation. He coughed.

"So…Gaara?"

Gaara turned to glare at him, angry that by him answering this idiot he lost the competition. "What is it?"

Naruto started to sweat under the look Gaara gave him. He made sure to breath, and tried to convince himself not to be scared. The red head could probably smell fear. "Er…why do you have….the kanji for 'ai' on your forehead?"

Sakura and Neji gave him a look as if to say 'you idiot'. They were mildly shocked, when Gaara answered. "That is none of your concern." The agent looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"We're here!" The voice of Lee came over the speaker.

No less than one minute later, the door was opened and the five climbed out. Naruto was immediately bombarded by a guy with two red triangles painted on his face. "Naruto! You ass, we're supposed to be starting soon and you don't even have your make up on yet!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Calm down Inuzuka! You sound like a woman!"

" I do not! Hurry up, your slowing us down! If you make me look bad just because your late I'm going to kill you! They should have made me the lead character, not you." Kiba said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Naruto grinned good naturedly, before sticking his tongue out at the other actor. Kiba copied his actions. The Uzumaki turned to face the other four. "Guys, this is Inuzuka Kiba! He's the other leading guy, and my best friend! He'll show you around while I go get ready, see you at the set!"

With that said, Naruto ran off quite quickly. They soon found out the reason for his quick departure, as Gai was running after him, yelling something about youth and their tardiness. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the sight of a large bandage around the man's nose. What was even funnier was that Rock Lee had abandoned them to chase his elder copy, and that a make up crew were chasing him with a pair of eyebrow tweezers.

Sakura let out a few giggles at this, and Kiba's attention was turned back to them.

"Right, since that ass ran off without giving me any clue who the hell you are, then introduce yourselves!"

Seeing that none of the men were answering, Sakura spoke first. "Hasn't Naruto told you anything about us?"

Kiba looked thoughtful. "Weeell, I did talk to him on the phone last night and he'd said he'd met a few people. Oh, I get it! You must be Haruna Sakuya!"

A vein popped in Sakura's large forehead. "It's HARUNO SAKURA!"

Kiba waved his hand about carelessly. "Whatever, nice to meet you though. Sorry I don't know any of the guys names except for one. Which one of you guys is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura was slightly angry that the actor in front of her had remembered Sasuke's name but not hers. Still, she pointed the model out to him. Kiba looked Sasuke over and smirked. "Now I see…."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "You see what?"

"Oh nothing, so come on then, who are you two?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Kiba jumped back. "Gaara!"

Gaara glared at him, and Kiba quickly changed the subject. "So…er…would you like me to show you guys around while the ass is getting ready?"

They nodded, and Kiba showed them to their set for the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope you liked that chapter! And yaaay for Gaara! Speaking of which, you guys didn't tell him where I was hiding did you? I don't want to die! I haven't finished this fic yet!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
